


Kiss You Once And Then Some More

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico go ice skating.





	Kiss You Once And Then Some More

Levi blows some warm air into his cupped hands and looks around himself. There are people walking everywhere, some holding big bags from nearby shops, some drinking from fuming cups and chatting with each other, and some skating in the ice rink in the middle of the park.

“C’mon, it’s going to be fun,” Nico tugs on his arm.

Levi eyes him and then the expanse of ice. As with everything related to snow, Nico’s eyes are sparkling with excitement. Levi really doesn’t want to be the one to make it disappear.

He sighs and moves toward the stand to get their skates. Five minutes later, he’s stepping on the ice and holding onto the railing for dear life. Nico twirls easily next to him.

“Of course you’re great at this too,” he mutters under his breath.

Nico just smiles happily, waiting for him to look stable enough on his feet. Levi sees children and adults alike just sliding on the ice as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Meanwhile, he’s having trouble standing up straight.

“Let me help you,” Nico offers his arm.

Levi wants to refuse it and at least try to do this alone, but then he figures that there is no harm. Besides, he’d never pass an opportunity to feel Nico’s muscles under his hands.

He grabs his elbow so tightly that it must hurt, but Nico doesn’t complain. He’s amazing like that.

“How have you never gone ice skating before?” Nico wonders out loud.

“I have, it just never ended well,” Levi points out, tripping.

Nico doesn’t even flinch, just holds him up. They’ve moved to the other side of the rink by now without any casualties, so Levi counts it as a win.

He looks up at him, trusting that he won’t let him crash to the ground. The coloured lights from the Christmas decorations reflect on his face, reds, blues and greens flashing brightly. He’s so handsome that Levi has trouble breathing for a couple of seconds.

When he goes back to paying attention to where they’re going, he realises that they’re standing in the middle of the rink. He immediately panics, his knees suddenly feeling a lot less stable.

“You’re not gonna fall,” Nico says calmly.

“I’m so gonna fall,” Levi stretches his arms out in a last attempt to keep his balance.

Nico skates around him, stopping behind him and holding Levi’s hips with his hands. He pushes forward and sets them both into motion, fitting in the crowd of people moving together.

Levi’s heart is permanently lodged into his throat at this point, sure that sooner or later he’s going to end up sitting on the cold, hard floor. Nico’s hands feel steady, though, and he trusts him to not let that happen.

The air hitting his face is cold, but his clothes are warm, and he has a couple more hours before he has to go to work, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be spending them than between Nico’s arms.

Somebody cuts their path off all of a sudden, and to avoid them Levi steers to the right. Nico can’t help crashing right into him, pressing him against the railing.

A group of girls walking by whistle and giggle at them. Levi blushes and turns in the bracket of Nico’s arms, who’s just as red in the face. They both burst out laughing, clutching onto each other. Nico kisses him on his nose.

There’s definitely no other place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> This one just absolutely needed to exist, it's not a Christmas fic without ice skating!
> 
> If you liked it let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
